The present invention relates to cardiac therapy systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a system including a triboelectric sensor for sensing signals related to cardiac contractions.
Implantable medical devices (IMDs) such as cardiac pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, and neurostimulators deliver electrical signals to a portion of the body and/or sense electrical signals from the body. A pacemaker includes a pulse generator and one or more leads for delivering generated stimulation pulses to the heart and for sensing cardiac signals and delivering sensed signals from the heart back to the pacemaker. Electrodes on the lead are electrically coupled to an inner lead conductor, which carries the stimulating current or sensed cardiac signals between the electrodes and the implanted device.
The inner lead conductor of the cardiac lead defines a channel within the cardiac lead. This channel enables control of lead implantation with a stylet. After proper positioning of the lead tip, the stylet is pulled out of the stylet channel. As a result, the implanted cardiac lead has an empty stylet channel.